The personal cleansing ritual, or “wudu”, is required in preparation for performing the five daily Muslim prayers (salah). This act of ablution is easily accomplished at home, but can present significant challenges when the person is away from home, for example, at work, out in public, or while travelling.
A “lota” is a traditional hand-held vessel designed to contain water to aid in cleansing rituals following bathroom “activities.” Traditionally, the lota has resembled a tea pot with a large spout made of brass or copper. With increased westernization, the once-limited definition of what could be classified as a “lota” has expanded. Plastic watering jugs have become widely adopted, however, this approach is still impractical when outside of the home. In such cases, the common solution is to fill a cup, bottle, or other makeshift container with water at a sink before entering the bathroom stall. However, some may find this to be disrespectful, in addition to being somewhat clumsy, creating the risk of spilling water on the user's clothes or on the floor.
Accordingly, the need exists for a discrete, easily portable, optionally disposable vessel that can be used for personal hygiene when the user is away from home. The present invention is directed to such a need.